This invention relates in general to an improved security system for handling money, and more particularly relates to an improved system for collecting and storing money in coil-operated vending machines.
A security system for use in coin-operated vending machines is fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,627, which issued Apr. 30, 1974 for "Simplified Security Device" and which is assigned by mesne assignments to the same assignee as the present invention. As explained generally in that patent, in coin-operated vending machines, coins are deposited and a merchandise selection is made. The coins pass through a series of operating stations in the machine which accumulate and totalize the money, and which register a credit for the particular item of merchandise selected. Then, after the merchandise is dispensed, or simultaneously with the dispensing of the merchandise, the coils are passed to a storage and collection receptacle, such as a coin box or coin bag.
Typically, a coin operated vending machine is serviced by one or more route men, who periodically visit the machine to replenish the supply of merchandise, and to collect the money which is stored in the coin box or coin bag. In some installations, different personnel service the merchandise supply and collect the money in the coin bags.
Several problems have developed in the industry concerning the design and operation of coin-operated vending machines. Consumer demand for coin vending machines and products has been high, while consumer tolerance to machine failures has been generally low. Thus, the structure and operation of vending machines should be simple and reliable, to minimize the problems created by the machines for the consumer. In addition, the advent of the new U.S. dollar coin, and the increased use of vending machines in other countries, have created design and operating problems of adopting vending machines for receiving coins of a variety of sizes, particularly coins of larger sizes. Hence, an immediate need in the U.S. market is to design and develop equipment for the vending machines which readily adopt the machines to coins varying in size from dimes to U.S. dollars, without jamming. The machines also must be capable of accepting a larger volume of coins, due to the increase in prices of the products being vended by the machines. Such adaption to different coinage and different coin volume necessarily must be accomplished without a loss of reliabity, and preferably with inexpensive, lightweight and durable materials.
There has also been a need in the industry for a more versatile or universal apparatus for collecting and storing coins in the vending machines. Vending machines of different makes, sizes, use and styles have different internal structure. This variation in structure results in different locations for the operating components, such as route key locks and the like. Time and expense would be saved, and efficiency improved, with a versatile coin storage and collection system which can be readily adapted to fit a variety of vending machines designs.
Another serious problem in the industry has been the theft and pilferage of money by route men and other persons having knowledge of or access to the interior of the vending machines. Any design which meets the foregoing problems with respect to versatility, increase coin variety and volume, and the need for reliable jam-proof operation, must also be concerned with improving the securing from theft or pilferage.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a security system which is adaptable for use with coin-operated vending machines for collecting and storing the coins which meets the above-noted problems and design requirements. The device in accordance with this invention will freely accept a large volume of coins of various sizes, including the smaller dimes and the larger U.S. dollar coins. This versatility is accomplished in a manner which still provides a reliable, relatively jam-free system, while utilizing relatively inexpensive and lightweight materials. Moreover, the device in accordance with this invention has improved versatility and is readily adapted to fit a variety of vending machine installations without substantial modification. The above design and operating requirements are also met while providing the device with enhanced security to prevent pilferage or theft of the coins during the vending, storing or collecting operations.